Les questions de Lily
by Listelia
Summary: - "J'ai perdu une dent !" annonça fièrement la petite fille. - "Bravo" dit Harry. "La souris est passée ?" -"Vouiii. Elle m'a donné une chocogrenouille et un Gallion tout neuf !" Lily se pencha. - "James dit que la souris, en fait, c'est maman…" Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux autour d'elle et chuchota : "C'est vrai ?"


Ginny poussa Ron et donna la tasse fumante à Harry.

- Tiens, ça devrait aider, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son mari d'un air méfiant, en se soulevant sur un coude pour mieux se caler contre les oreillers.

Il était encore très pâle et ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses tempes par la sueur.

- De la camomille, grand benêt. Bois-le. Ça n'a pas mauvais goût.

Ron se mit à rire.

- Tu aurais dû voir comme l'infirmière a dû insister pour qu'il ingurgite deux cuillères à soupe de son remède.

- C'était absolument dégoûtant ! protesta Harry.

Son ami gratta la barbe qui avait repoussé en poils drus et rouille sur son menton, pendant leurs trois jours de mission en Lettonie. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, une jambe croisée sur son genou, encore vêtu de son manteau couvert de boue. Sa chaussette gauche était trouée et il y avait une longue estafilade dans sa manche.

- Pas aussi dégueu que l'état dans lequel tu étais ! Ginny, si t'avais vu ça, c'était loin d'être sexy.

Harry le foudroya du regard, mais sa femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que vous soyez tombés sur un fou plutôt que sur un ex-mangemort. Il aurait pu te jeter autre chose qu'un sort qui te fasse vomir, Harry.

- Ne parle pas de vomir, je vais me sentir mal, marmonna le jeune homme. "C'était horrible. J'aurais préféré un bon duel à l'ancienne. Ron, je suis désolé de m'être payé ta tête quand ton sort s'est retourné contre toi, à l'époque, et que tu as craché toutes ces limaces pendant des heures…"

Ron blêmit.

- Ne me rappelle _pas_ ça, articula-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, Oncle Ron ?

- Des _limaces_ !

- Beuuurk !

Les trois adultes tournèrent la tête. James, Albus et Lily étaient sur le pas de la porte, partagés entre écœurement et fascination.

Ron prit son air le plus menaçant.

- Si cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Rosie et Hugo, je connais des enfants qui vont se réveiller un matin avec le nez de cochon que Teddy aime se faire. Sauf que ça sera définitif."

Du haut de ses dix ans, James se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais Albus mit vivement les mains devant son visage pour cacher son nez et les yeux de Lily se mirent à briller.

- Vraiment ? interrogea-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Non, pas _vraiment_, corrigea Ginny en donnant une tape à son frère. "Ron, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et rentre chez toi. Tu crois pas que vous avez été absents assez longtemps ?"

- Désolés, marmonnèrent les deux hommes avec un bel ensemble penaud.

Les enfants en avaient profité pour se rapprocher du lit. L'arrivée de leur père chancelant, le visage blanc et défait, soutenu par Ron qui parlait très fort, donnait trop de détails et pas assez d'informations – et cela via la cheminée qu'Harry n'utilisait jamais pour se rendre au travail – les avait effrayés.

Lily grimpa sur la courtepointe brodée et se blottit sous le bras de son père.

- Tu as mal, papa ? demanda Albus en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry, ses grands yeux verts fixés anxieusement sur lui.

- Non, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire, en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air moins faible et malade. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Al, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un sort désagréable, mais pas dangereux."

- T'as tué le type qui t'a fait ça, j'espère, dit James en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air crâneur.

- _James_ ! s'exclama Ginny, outrée.

- Non, dit Harry très sérieusement. "On ne tue pas les gens qui vous font des blagues – même quand ils sont méchants. On ne les transforme pas non plus en furets," ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Si tu fais ça, ta tante Hermione va t'envoyer direct à Azkaban – ou pire : t'obliger à apprendre par cœur les dix derniers chapitres de _l'Histoire de la Magie_, se bidonna Ron. "Elle-"

- Ron, je crois t'avoir dit de rentrer, coupa Ginny.

- Okay, okay. C'est bon, j'y vais, se défendit son frère en se levant, les mains levées en protection devant lui. Il plia sa haute taille pour soulever Lily dans ses bras." Les gamins, on embrasse son vieil oncle qu'on aime très fort et qui s'en va chez lui après une longue mission fatigante."

La petite fille se débattit en gloussant de rire.

- Tu sens mauvais, protesta-t-elle.

- C'est ton père qui m'a couvert de vomi, chère enfant.

- Dehors, ordonna Ginny.

Albus et James pouffaient de rire. Ils tapèrent dans la paume de Ron et le suivirent jusqu'à la porte.

- Pourquoi tu transplanes pas ? demanda James.

- Parce que j'espère que l'air de la nuit va faire dégager cette odeur infecte si je marche jusqu'à à la maison, chuchota Ron sur un ton de confidence en s'accroupissant pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Albus. "Hermione est horriblement maniaque. Je vais avoir des ennuis si je rentre dans cet état."

- RON ! cria Ginny du haut de l'escalier.

- Oups, grimaça le jeune homme roux.

Il se faufila dehors et s'enfuit tandis que ses neveux rigolaient.

A l'étage, Ginny referma la porte de la chambre en soupirant.

- Je me demande s'il va grandir un jour…

Appuyé contre son oreiller, un genou relevé sous la couette, Harry sourit malgré la nausée lovée au fond de son estomac et qui ne demandait qu'à recommencer.

- Tu sais bien que c'est comme ça qu'il décompresse. Il y avait beaucoup de toiles d'araignées dans la maison où on était logés et la mission n'était pas facile… et puis, c'était une fausse alerte, mais…

- ça aurait pu être pire, termina la jeune femme avec un frisson.

Elle rangea une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, croisa les bras comme si elle avait soudain froid.

- Papa, tu n'as pas bu, c'est pas bien.

Harry baissa les yeux. Lily était de nouveau agenouillée au bord du lit et tenait la tasse de camomille à deux mains.

- ça doit être froid, maintenant, dit Ginny. "Donne-la moi, je vais aller la réchauffer. Lily, ne fatigue pas ton père, va jouer dans ta chambre."

- Oh non, s'écria la petite fille avec une moue désolée.

Harry passa son bras autour d'elle.

- Laisse-la rester, dit-il en levant les yeux et en souriant à Ginny. "Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quatre jours… Je piquerais un somme quand j'aurais bu ton truc, promis."

La jeune femme fit la grimace.

- Bon. D'accord, mais seulement un petit moment, Lily. Pas de pleurnicheries quand je reviens, c'est compris ?

- Compris !

Le visage piqueté de taches de rousseur s'était illuminé. Harry se cala un peu mieux contre les oreillers et tourna la tête vers sa fille.

- Alors, raconte. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- J'ai perdu une dent ! annonça fièrement l'enfant en ouvrant grand la bouche pour montrer l'espace vide dans la rangée du haut de ses petites dents blanches.

- Bravo, dit Harry après avoir inspecté très sérieusement. "La souris est passée ?"

-Vouiii. Elle m'a donné une chocogrenouille et un Gallion tout neuf !

Lily se pencha, cachant sa bouche d'un geste gracieux de sa menotte potelée.

- James dit que la souris, en fait, c'est maman…

Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux autour d'elle puis chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

- C'est vrai ?

Son père gardait son sérieux avec grand peine.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses ? répondit-il.

Lily réfléchit un instant en se grattant le nez, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- James raconte des craques, comme d'habitude. C'est un idiot.

Harry ne réussit pas à se retenir de rire. Il pinça affectueusement le nez de l'enfant.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, pouffa-t-il.

La fillette se rengorgea de plaisir. Elle lissa sa robe et s'assit comme une dame sur le bord du lit, croisant ses jambes en collant. Ses ballerines noires vernies s'agitaient joyeusement.

- Je suis belle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son père après avoir peigné sa frange avec des doigts.

- Très belle, dit sincèrement Harry qui l'avait observée, amusé et émerveillé comme chaque fois qu'il la contemplait.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer la gratitude qu'il ressentait en sachant qu'il avait enfin une famille.

_Une famille à lui. Qui l'aimait, qu'il pouvait protéger, qui l'attendait, chaque jour._

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers, gagné par la torpeur maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, et enveloppa l'enfant d'un regard plein d'amour.

- C'était bien cette fête d'anniversaire chez ta copine ?

- Non, dit Lily d'un ton féroce, en remontant les jambes sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle compta sur ses doigts. "Le gâteau était mauvais , le petit frère de Bridget a cassé mon diadème…"

Harry hocha la tête avec compassion.

- … et Helen Jones a dit que je ressemblais à un elfe qui a trop mangé de carottes et que j'étais bête comme un troll des montagnes ! ajouta la petite fille en tirant sur ses tresses rousses d'un air choqué.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- Et tu l'as raconté à maman ?

Lily pointa la langue par le trou de sa dent qui manquait.

- Oui, gloussa-t-elle en se dandinant de joie. "Et maman a dit à Mme Jones qu'elle préférait que sa fille ressemble à un elfe de maison plutôt qu'à un verracrasse boutonneux."

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

- Sérieux ? Elle a dit ça ?

Lily hocha le menton, puis prit un air inquiet.

- Mais je ne ressemble pas vraiment à un elfe de maison, hein, papa ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je crois que tu es beaucoup plus jolie qu'un elfe de maison, dit-il.

- Tu _crois_ ? répéta Lily, horrifiée. "T'es pas sûr ? Mais papa, si James apprend ça, il va-"

- James ne va rien dire, intervint Ginny depuis la porte de la chambre. "Lily, laisse papa se reposer, maintenant."

- Oh.

L'enfant obéit, déçue. Elle se laissa glisser du lit après avoir collé un baiser sur la joue de son père et quitta la chambre.

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en sentant Ginny s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas.

- ça va ?

Il sourit faiblement.

- Pas trop, admit-il.

Ginny posa la tasse sur la table de nuit et tendit la main pour toucher le front de son mari.

- Je crois que tu as un peu de fièvre. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas pu esquiver un sort aussi stupide ?

Harry toussota, l'air gêné. Il prit la tasse pour se donner une contenance.

- Je ne méfiais pas, c'était une bicoque qui ressemblait à la maison des Lovegood…

Ginny fit la moue.

- Bravo, c'est malin.

Harry but une gorgée de camomille. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il s'y attendait et la chaleur du breuvage calma un peu son estomac en rébellion. Il reposa la tasse et regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux.

- Ginny Weasley Potter. Comment t'as pu dire un truc pareil à la mère d'Helen Jones ?

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre.

- Je pensais que les enfants étaient dans la pièce voisine, finit-elle par avouer. "Lily était en larmes, elle avait passé une après-midi horrible et c'était juste la goutte de trop."

Elle tripota la couture de son gilet puis releva le menton.

- Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! dit-elle, les dents serrées. "Toute ma vie, les gens ont fait des réflexions sur les Weasley : "les rouquins", "les pauvres", "la fratrie qui n'en finit pas". Je n'accepterai pas que mes enfants subissent ça."

Harry lui prit la main.

- Ginny.

- Comment tu peux rester si calme ? s'écria-t-elle en dégageant sa main. "Tu as eu ton lot toi aussi, pourtant ! Imagine quand ils seront à Poudlard ! Tu crois qu'Albus pourra supporter ça ? James finira par se battre et Lily-"

- Lily saura se défendre. Elle n'a que six ans, Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait. Si jamais ça devait arriver, à onze ans elle ripostera avec intelligence, comme tu le faisais à l'époque. Ginny, il y aura _toujours_ des gens pour nous critiquer ou nous laisser de côté. Ce n'est pas grave. On est ensemble.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Je ne veux pas qu'on leur fasse du mal et je ne veux surtout pas qu'on les prenne pour cible à cause des choix des adultes.

Harry fronça un sourcil.

- Il y a autre chose ?

Ginny fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer une mouche.

- Non, c'est rien.

Le jeune homme se redressa, scrutant le visage de sa femme.

- Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que tu ne me dis pas ?

Elle se leva, borda la couverture, récupéra la tasse.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, Harry.

Il attrapa son poignet.

- Ginny ! _Dis-moi_ ce que c'était.

Elle défit son étreinte avec fermeté.

- Plus tard.

Harry la suivit des yeux, puis se laissa retomber contre les oreillers quand elle eut quitté la chambre.

La nausée revenait et la fièvre qui montait embrouillait ses pensées.

_Ginny. Pourquoi as-tu perdu ton sang-froid ? Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais absent ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu pour être si en colère ?_

Il y avait un arrière-goût désagréable dans sa gorge et il avait mal au ventre.

Il somnola un moment, écrasé de fatigue. Pour éviter d'être repéré par les protections magiques, Ron et lui avaient fait des kilomètres à pied dans la forêt pour arriver à la cabane du vieux fou qu'on leur avait signalé comme mage noir. Il faisait froid en Lettonie, à cette époque de l'année, et les volutes malsaines qui montaient des marécages avaient rendu la mission encore plus pénible.

Il rêva de l'assaut et de l'éclair jaune qui avait ricoché contre le mur. Du ricanement du vieux et des fioles de potions sur les étagères poussiéreuses, du retour au ministère de la magie et de la verrue qui ornait le nez de l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui.

Ginny appelait dans son rêve, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle semblait très loin, comme perdue dans l'obscurité, et il n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre.

Il s'éveilla quand la nuit tombait. Quelqu'un avait placé une bougie allumée sur la table de nuit et rajouté une couverture sur le lit. Le linge qui rafraichissait son front moite était presque sec.

Il avait soif. Il se redressa, passa une main sur son visage le temps de se donner le courage de se lever.

Le loquet cliqueta et quelqu'un poussa la porte de sa chambre avec précaution.

Il tourna la tête.

- Papa ? J'peux venir ?

Il sourit et acquiesça.

Lily referma avec soin et vint jusqu'au lit en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était en chemise de nuit, pieds nus, ses cheveux couleur de rouille dénoués sur les épaules, son grand livre d'images sous le bras.

Elle grimpa sur le lit.

- Tu dormais ?

- Je venais juste de me réveiller, dit Harry.

Il l'enveloppa dans la couverture en plus pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle s'installa confortablement contre lui, posa le livre sur ses genoux.

- Tu m'as manqué, papa, dit-elle. "C'est très long, quatre jours."

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Harry. "Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? C'est tard."

- Maman a dit que je pouvais lire pendant qu'elle racontait une histoire à Al.

- James et toi vous n'écoutez pas l'histoire ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

- James fait semblant que non, mais en fait il écoute.

Elle ouvrit le livre et caressa les images en relief.

- Tu veux que je lise pour toi ? demanda Harry en l'entourant de son bras.

- Non – pas tout de suite, dit la petite fille.

Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puis leva la tête. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient perplexes et elle mâchouillait le coin de sa bouche.

- Papa ?

- Oui, Lily ?

- Pourquoi la maman d'Helen Jones ne t'aime pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son cœur se serra.

_Oh, Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Il respira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il prudemment. "Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle ne m'aime pas ?"

Lily fit claquer sa langue pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Eh ben… elle a dit que tu es un "_m'as-tu-vu_ _qui a profité de la guerre pour régler ses comptes personnels_". Papa ? C'est quoi, des "comptes personnels" ? Et de quelle guerre elle parlait ? T'étais dans une guerre ?

Le poing de Harry se serra derrière le dos de l'enfant.

- A quel moment elle a dit ça ?

- Avant-hier, quand Bridget m'a donné l'invitation pour son anniversaire. Elle discutait avec une autre dame et elle a dit ça quand j'ai montré à Debbie Thompson le bracelet que tu m'as rapporté d'Irlande. Papa, de quelle guerre elle parlait?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, espérant faire disparaître la colère qui brûlait sous ses paupières.

- Tu as demandé à maman ?

- Oui, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. "Et ensuite maman a fait la vaisselle pendant des heures sans utiliser de magie, en parlant toute seule."

- Je comprends mieux, marmonna le jeune homme.

La petite fille bâilla largement.

- Pourquoi maman et toi vous ne répondez pas à la question ? demanda-t-elle d'un air ensommeillé.

Harry soupira, puis sourit à l'enfant.

- Parce que c'est une réponse compliquée et que tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre.

- Mme Jones a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Harry se força à secouer la tête lentement.

- Lily. Mme Jones… n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, d'accord ?

- C'est des mensonges ?

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant s'écarquillaient à l'idée qu'un adulte puisse mentir.

Harry chercha ses mots avec soin.

- Lily, des fois, quand on ne sait pas ou qu'on a peur… on dit des choses qui ne sont pas vraies, et on les croit tellement qu'on ne rend pas compte que ce sont des mensonges.

- La maman d'Helen Jones a peur de toi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

_Comment lui expliquer ?_

_La terreur des gens pendant la guerre, les dénonciations, les regrets amers…_

_Quel avait été le rôle des Jones ? La rancœur de la femme avait pu naître de tellement de raisons différentes : avaient-ils été du côté de Voldemort, par choix ou par contrainte ? Qu'avaient-ils perdu avec la chute du mage noir : leur famille ? Leurs richesses ? La confiance de leurs amis ?_

_La honte poussait parfois les gens à faire des réflexions ineptes._

_Il y avait tellement de gens qui n'aimaient pas Harry Potter parce que, contrairement à eux, il s'était élevé contre le mal quand le gouvernement lui-même pliait le cou._

Lily toucha la joue de son père.

- Papa ?

Il baissa les yeux.

- Lily. Même si Helen Jones et sa maman ne sont pas toujours gentilles avec toi, tu ne peux pas leur rendre la pareille, d'accord ?

L'enfant fit la moue.

- Oui, mais si elles sont méchantes, je peux…

- Non, dit fermement Harry. "Si elles sont méchantes, évite-les. Il y a d'autres petites filles avec qui tu peux être amie, n'est-ce pas ? Reste avec elles. Mais ne cherche pas à te venger."

Lily se mordilla les lèvres pendant quelques instants, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- C'est toi qui vas les gronder, alors ?

Harry sourit tristement. Il caressa la tête de sa fille.

- Non, Lily. Tu ne comprends pas. Je…

Le raclement de gorge à la porte lui coupa la parole. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Ginny.

- Oups, souffla Lily en se recroquevillant sous la couverture.

- Il me semble que j'avais dit que tu pouvais lire dans _ta_ chambre, Lily, dit sévèrement Ginny. "Je crois même avoir été très précise quand tu as demandé si tu pouvais aller voir papa."

- Pardon, maman… murmura l'enfant, derrière le pan de couverture.

Ginny soupira. Elle traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face de la petite fille.

- Lily Potter. Regarde-moi.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, évitant les yeux de Harry fixés sur elle.

- Mme Jones… sa fille ou les gens qui te disent des choses bizarres sur papa, ou moi, ou grand-père et grand-mère ou ton oncle et ta tante, ou n'importe qui… tu as le droit de leur dire de se taire. Tu peux leur dire qu'ils ne savent rien et qu'ils n'ont rien à commenter.

- Ginny…

- Lily, écoute maman, continua la jeune femme, sa voix légèrement suraigüe alors qu'elle haussait le ton pour empêcher Harry d'intervenir. "Ton père est un héros et il protège le monde de la magie plus que n'importe qui. Personne n'a le droit de critiquer la façon dont il s'y prend. Grand-mère et grand-père ont fait d'énormes sacrifices et tes oncles…"

Sa voix se brisa.

Harry tendit le bras et lui prit la main. Il la serra doucement.

- Ginny…

Lily inclina le menton, étonnée.

- Tu pleures, maman ?

Ginny secoua la tête en reniflant.

- Non.

Harry souleva la petite fille et la cala sur ses genoux.

- Lily. Ce que maman veut dire, c'est qu'en parlant à tort et à travers, on fait du mal aux gens, parfois. Sans le savoir. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Mme Jones. Elle a fait de la peine à maman et maman s'est mise en colère. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire, parfois."

Lily se laissa glisser des genoux de son père et entoura sa mère de ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je suis sûre que Mme Jones regrette de ne pas avoir été gentille, dit la petite fille avec assurance. "Je lui expliquerai, demain."

Ginny l'embrassa.

- Lily. Maman lui parlera elle-même. Tu vas aller te coucher, maintenant, d'accord ? Papa est très fatigué et maman aimerait bien lui parler un peu avant qu'il s'endorme.

- Okay, chantonna l'enfant.

Elle donna un baiser à Harry, puis quitta la chambre avec un geste gracieux pour leur dire au-revoir.

Ginny essuya ses joues d'un revers de poignet et inhala comme si un poids venait de s'ôter de sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolé que ça ait été si dur ces derniers jours, murmura Harry.

Sa femme lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

- Ce n'est pas _ces derniers jours_, Harry, dit-elle tristement. "C'est _tout le temps_ qu'il y a des trucs comme ça. Si tu savais comme je regrette quand on travaillait ensemble, parfois… même les années à Poudlard, la guerre… c'était plus facile de combattre de gens décidés à nous tuer ou de balancer un maléfice de Chauve-furie sur des crétins que d'élever les enfants en essayant d'être juste et de montrer le bon exemple. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour dire qu'un de ces jours tu vas te faire tuer en mission, ou James se fait gronder et les gens marmonnent "le fils d'Harry Potter est un garnement" et…"

Elle s'interrompit, massa son crâne chevelu puis rabattit ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste farouche.

- Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que les gens vont fourrer dans la tête de leurs enfants et ce que James aura à subir l'année prochaine comme ragots idiots. Quand ce sera le tour d'Albus… il ne va pas le supporter, j'en suis sûre. Et Lily… elle pose tout le temps des questions, Harry ! Elle entend tout et elle retient. Elle…

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ginny. Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il en la serrant contre lui. "Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Fais confiance aux enfants. Fais-_moi_ confiance."

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, enlacés. Harry sentait le cœur de Ginny battre à tout rompre contre le sien et il se demandait si le ministère de la magie avait envoyé un hibou lorsqu'il avait été blessé. Ginny détestait ce genre de courrier. Il était resté une journée entière à l'hôpital avant de s'en échapper avec l'aide de Ron. Si l'histoire de Mme Jones avait eu lieu entre temps, ce n'était pas étonnant que la jeune femme ait monté en pression. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Hermione de venir de temps en temps à la maison quand il était absent…

_Ou peut-être que Ron avait exactement le même problème chez lui._

Il retint un soupir et se contenta de doucement tapoter le dos de sa femme.

Une petite main tira sur sa manche.

- Papa ?

Ginny se redressa et fronça les sourcils, la détresse disparaissant aussitôt de son visage.

- _Lily_ ! Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas te coucher !

La petite fille montra le grand livre d'images qu'elle venait de récupérer sur la couverture.

- Je suis juste venue chercher ça, protesta-t-elle.

- Lily, dit Harry d'un ton sévère.

- C'est bon, j'y vais… soupira l'enfant.

Elle s'arrêta encore à la porte, se tourna vers eux.

- Papa, tu sais… si tu envoyais un hibou à maman, de temps en temps… elle s'inquiéterait moins.

Harry sourit.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Lily bâilla largement.

- Et à nous aussi, on aimerait bien avoir des lettres aussi avec James et Al.

- Je vais faire ça. Va te coucher, maintenant, Lily.

La petite fille hocha sa tête ensommeillée, frottant son œil gauche du poing.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Eh ben moi… même si tu es un _m'as-tout-bu_, je t'aime quand même.

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle et, dans le silence de la chambre, il n'y eut plus que deux rires étouffés, sans aucune amertume, sans aucun regret.


End file.
